Start of Something Wonderful
by T-money1
Summary: Prequel to Ironic Ain't It? Chris and Trish have their first date. Chris/Trish. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't sue me please. I don't own a damn thing.

Hey hey hey hey! Yo, like this and like that…like this, like this and like that and um…like this? Yeah!

T-Money here once again, ready to bring to you another fun story to read. Now if some of you remember, two years ago I did a story titled "Ironic Ain't It?" That was about Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus getting engaged after WrestleMania XX, while their on-screen counterparts became bitter enemies. Hence the title.

Now as that one dealt with the engagement between the two, this one will be dealing with the first date. So this will take place in November 2001. Quick set-up: The WWE/Alliance angle is still going on, Chris Jericho recently won the WCW Championship and Trish recently came back from her ankle injury.

Now that the premise is set, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

**START OF SOMETHING WONDERFUL**

Trish Stratus relaxed backstage at a house show as it came to an end.

She returned to action following her ankle surgery and it felt great to be out in front of the fans again. It's funny how she had been training to be more active in the ring instead of eye candy, but injured herself in the process.

But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Trish wanted to become more than a pretty face in the company.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her best male friend came up and sat down beside her.

"Hey Patty," Chris Irvine, also known as Chris Jericho, greeted teasingly.

Trish grimaced at the name. "Now Chris, you know how much I hate being called Patty."

"I know," the blond Canadian male said with a smile. "I just do it sometimes to see what kind of reaction I can get from you."

"Well I'll let it go this time since you're my friend and I'm too relaxed to knock you out."

"Why thank you, that's very kind of you," he said to her. "I've learned that the last thing I want to do is get on your bad side."

"Damn right," the former fitness model said proudly. "So what's new with you, champ?"

"Nothing really," Chris chuckled as he adjusted the title on his shoulder. "It's a pretty mundane day for the WCW Champion…you know that's kinda funny."

"What?"

"I left WCW to come to the WWF because I felt that I would never get the chance to rise up the ranks and become the WCW Champion," he said. "Now, I've been a WWF wrestler for the past two years and now, I'm the WCW Champion. Isn't that weird?"

Trish agreed. "That is weird."

The Canadian male shrugged. "But at least the critics and marks can no longer say I can't win the big one."

"Exactly," Trish said as she patted him on the title-less shoulder. "That's something they can't take away."

"So what about you? Anything new with you?"

"Well I just talked to Jeff earlier today, but nothing really major," she said.

Chris' attention was drawn at the mention of the younger Hardy. "You and Jeff huh? It seems like you two have becoming pretty close lately."

"Me and Jeff?" Trish shrugged it off. "No way, he's my friend. Besides he has a girlfriend, Beth. You met her once, remember?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "So since we can cross Jeff off the list, do you have your eye on anybody in particular?"

The truth was Trish did have her eye on someone in the company, but she didn't want to say who since the person in question was sitting next to her.

Trish always had a crush on Chris. Being a long-time wrestling fan, she watched him back when he was in WCW. But she wasn't sure if she would ever tell him.

It's not like she's had good luck when it came to the opposite sex, as those she dated in the past only seem interested in her body. It got to the point where she almost stopped believing in love.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well, that's a start."

Now it was Trish's turn to ask, "What about you?"

"I have my sights on a lucky lady or two," he said trying to sound like his cocky on-screen alter ego.

Trish giggled at him.

Chris chuckled, "Just kidding."

"I know."

Unbeknownst to Trish, Chris had similar thoughts going through his head about her.

Over time, he became attracted to the small blonde. Not because she was beautiful, but she was smart, funny, kind-hearted, down-to-earth and genuine as well. Chris respected everything about Trish. They worked together so there was no argument over him being on the road all the time, which was the biggest complaint his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, had. It just kept building and building until she decided to break up with him.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Nope, do you?"

"I don't either." She shook her head. "I just asked because I didn't have anything plans myself and was wondering what you were doing. I don't really want to spend another night doing nothing in my hotel room."

"Yeah, I hear you," he said and didn't say anything more until he felt he should take a chance. "Well, since we don't have any plans for tonight, you want to do something together?"

Trish became interested. "Like what?"

"How does dinner and a movie sound to you?" Chris suggested. "Just the two of us?"

"Chris," she began. "Are you asking me out?"

The male Canadian ran a hand through his long blond hair. "What if I am?"

"Then…I would say sure, why not?"

"Cool," Chris said hoping to disguise his excitement. "Sounds like a plan then."

* * *

Later that evening, Trish and Chris were at a nice Italian restaurant, having finished their salads and were waiting for their main courses.

"So how does it feel to be back after three months on the shelf?" Chris said as the waiter took their salad bowls away.

"It feels great," Trish said before taking a sip from her soda. "I mean it's indescribable when you hear the crowd go crazy for you."

"No kidding. I love that."

"So what do you think of this Alliance angle almost coming to an end?" she asked changing the subject.

"To be honest," he said. "I'm pretty glad it's almost over. It seem pretty anti-climatic for a dream rivalry between WWF and WCW and ECW."

"Yeah. Except for Steve, Kurt and Rob; everyone else seems not to be getting a fair chance."

"Well at least it's almost over," Chris said as he grabbed a sip of his own soda.

Trish suddenly remembered something. "Hey, did you know they're bringing back the Women's Championship?"

"Really?"

Trish nodded her head. "There's going to be a six-pack challenge match or something like that at Survivor Series to crown a new champion. There's going to be Lita, Ivory, Jacqueline, Molly, Jazz from ECW and myself."

"That's some pretty stiff competition there," he said. "But I'm sure you can do it."

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely," he grinned. "I believe in you."

Trish felt a blush come over her as she looked down at her lap. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And if you need any kind of training, I would be glad to help you with that."

"Thanks again," she said. "I appreciate it."

At that moment, the two Canadians knew that they would support one another. Sure, they had their little disagreements here and there, but that's normal in any kind of relationship, romantic or not.

Same goes for their personalities and quirks. Trish didn't know what album had Bruce Dickinson take over lead vocals for Iron Maiden and Chris didn't know all that much about Mats Dundin's hockey career.

That was the great thing about their relationship. Chris and Trish didn't have to see eye to eye, they learned from one another.

"I'm having a terrific time, Chris," Trish smiled.

"Me too, Trish." Chris returned her smile as he reached and met her hand on the table. "Me too."

* * *

After dinner, they couldn't find a decent enough movie to see. So instead, they went for a walk.

It was around 10 when they got back to Trish's hotel room.

"I had a great time with you," Trish said. "I never thought I could have that much fun in one night."

"Same here, but I guess sometimes I amaze even myself," he said acting like his cocky alter ego again.

She playfully pointed a finger at him. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Sorry."

Chris was about to lean in closer to her but decided not to. It would seem ungentlemanly of him to kiss her on a first date. Instead, he opted to pull back.

"Want to do it again some time?" he asked.

"I'd love to."

"Well, goodnight Trish," he said to her as she opened her hotel room door.

He was about to leave before she spun him around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night, Chris," she said as she went inside, leaving Chris in a trance.

* * *

Trish closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a soft sigh.

"YAHOOOOO!"

Trish smiled and giggled at Chris' outburst because she was feeling the exact same way on the inside.

"Shut the hell up out there!" the Undertaker yelled from his room.

"Sorry," Chris said before going off to his hotel room.

As Trish got ready for bed, she thought to herself that maybe something great can come out of this.

**THE END**

And that is the story of Chris and Trish's first date. I hope everyone enjoyed it and as much as I did writing it. Now remember, this is a prequel to "Ironic Ain't It?" So since this dealt with the first date and that one dealt with the engagement, as for the third one…well…you do the math.

So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying, "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
